burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Aftertouch/@comment-32797000-20180316174326
Aftertouch was and still is the most helpful feature in the Burnout Franchise. Though it was removed from Paradise which I never played, but look forward to, it still is helpful in Burnout 5 ( Burnout Revenge ). Burnout Revenge is the best racing game. The first reason is simply because it has graphics that no other game could even think of. It also features a lot of vehicles. It has very unique DLC cars that you wouldn't find in other racing games. It has the fastest cars possible though they tend to go up to 250 or more no other racing game could have players or AI surge around a course in seconds or even minutes. The events are ballistic as the player can actually smash into traffic, cause trouble in the streets, turn small vehicles into missiles that launch into bigger vehicles, drive over 200 mph, listen to the best voice from the best game guide, and drive aggressively with extreme road rage taking out aggression on AI Revenge Rivals to show who's superior, all without trying to buy vehicles with hard earned cash from races. You cause destruction and in return you get new vehicles to use as battle machines. Enough talk. Time to drive. Burnout Revenge really puts the B in Burnout and the entire series would be nothing without Burnout 5 Revenge. So get your revenge if you think you're dangerous enough. Aggression gets a reward in this game so save all aggression and rage for road rage and crash junctions. And if you can't kill all the cars or don't find crash junctions exciting, just think of those cars being your family members, friends, or enemies. Not to be offfensive, but think of those cars as your enemies driving with no idea you're right behind them. You're tuned to crash FM. Welcome back to world series of Burnout. This time it comes down to Revenge. Slam the newest opponents we call Rivals into structures, cars, and even trucks in races. Take it on the aggressive and show your Revenge Rivals no mercy in Road Rage races. Use the powerful crashbreaker to devastate both your rivals in races and your unaware cruisers on crash junctions. Slam into small cars and turn them into missiles. Get massive air on ramps. Rank up in World Tour to earn gold medals, fast unique cars or download all avaliable DLC cars and speed up early using Xbox Live or PSN Network, and oppertunities to test drive unique cars in special places. Unlock cars in crash junctions to bring the inhabitants to their knees. With this game you won't need to shoot down cars or race them for cash to take out your rivals and get all the glory, fame, and cash. You won't even need cash to get every car to beat every event. We get the cars for you as you advance and complete challenges so you don't have to. And choose your weapons wisely. Don't worry about police either. There's no police anywhere to be found because there's no rules. Cars are something, but aggression and winning is everything. You won't want to win? Well you don't have to. You can get even and make it so that no one wins or looses. But when you get betrayed, then you settle the score in World Tour. What trouble will you cause today? And how big will it be? Don't tell us. Don't tell me. Just tell the AI and the traffic by driving AGGRESSIVELY!